professor layton and the mysterious mastermind
by barrylawn
Summary: in this last final chapter of proof layton and the secret agent conspiracy, professor layton must take down the leader of the agents and bring peece to london at last, CAN HE DO IT‽
1. threatening call

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND TEH MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

THE FINAL STORY IN PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE SECRET AGENT CONSPIRACY IF YOU HAVENT READ THESE YET READ THEM BECAUSE OTERWISE TE FIC WONT MAKE SENSE!

1 phoenix wright turnabout hat

2 professor layton and the diabolical law

3 professor layton and the lost summer

4 professor layton and the divided kingdom

5 professor layton and the two thousand and fifty first agent

6 professor layton and the gentleman assassin

7 professor layton and the rose stone

8 lady layton and the assaulted professor

9 professor layton and the mysterious culprit

so yea read dem first cause theyre the canon ones and a crap ton of shit gest brought up from em! u can reed them all eiter here as separate fic or on ao3 where they is all in one fic for convenients

FINAL WARNING!

...

OK LEST GOOOO!

the mysterious mastermind stared out the window, watching the arrest of david cameron, his friend and mysterious culprit

"bast" said mastermind "it seems my m8 has been exposed"

noone responded

"o fuck oops my m8 has been exposed" he said "damn its lonely"

professor layton lay on his bed and sighed with relief

"daaaaaam" he sighed "an assassin come after me, i get kidnapped by a witch, i get shot by a madman and i fite against secret agents. wat a fucking week"

he was aboot to dozer off to sleep when his phone rang

"ugggghhhh" he moaned and he beeped it on "wat da fuk do you want"

" **hi pal** "

"who iz this"

" **it is _ME_ , JACK THE RAPER!**"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted layton

" **no juts kidding** "

"o tank fuck"

" **it is actually _ME_ , TEH MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND**"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOOHOHOOHOHOHOOOOOOOO!" said layton

" **now layton** " siad MM " **uve beaten my assassins and my pal but now its just me the leader of the family just like francisco mendirez in phoenix wright conflict of intrest by ropfa** i recommend u play it **because SOON YOU AND THE WORLD WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!** "

beep

"OH NO!" shouted layton and he got on his computer "I GOTTA DO IT!"

THE NEXT MORNING

"dad are you in here?" said lady layton

she came in and layton was at his computer and he was crying because he had just finished case 4 and it was so sad

"ooookay ur awake i think" said katriel and she left

layton got his hat on and saved

"once im done i SHAL DESTROY U FOR WAT UVE DONE, MENDIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"

layton went down to the triton estate in mistallery in the laytonmobile and got luke and they went down to scotland yard

"ah hello prafessah" said barton

"barton my guh man it has been long wile" said layton

"yea ive been recovering from my injury" said barton

"ah layton" said chelmey who came into the office with miles edgeworth

"wat is edgeworth doing here"

"i am a famous prosecutor in japan i mean america so naturally the police want my help"

"awsome" said layton

"now then" said chelmey taking seat "we must discuss wat we are going to do this secret agent agency"

PUZZLE

what to do

this puzzle is wrath 60 picarats

"leave it alone?" said barton

"stupid"

"arrest the leader" said edgeworth

"hard"

"kill the leader" said layton

"illegal"

"not if hes resisting arrest" said luke

"again hard" said chelmey

"shit man were outta options" said layton

"o" said chelmey "welp i guess were stuck"

"layton?" said edgey and he chelmey and barton looked at him expecting

but he got up

"nope nope NOPE NOPE NOPE!" he ran down the stairs

he got in the car

"luke get in the car"

"why prafessah wats wrong" siad luke getting in the car

"i am DONE!" he drove away "i told em to save their hint coins for difficult puzzles. but then there dumb ass decided to buy the super hint on a 30 picrat puzzle. now i gotta be the one to bale there ass out becaus they hav no more hint coins and theyr stuck on a SIXTY picarat puzzle. thats required to progess by the way!" he added "no more puzzles for me!"

layton sent luke home and went home

katriel was still there but alfendi was at his own home and flora was probably fucking around the flora shop or something

layton hung his hat on the hat rack thing and went upstairs

"dad" said katriel concerned

and then layton threw his coat down and she caught it

"go wash that pls"

layton jumped on the bed and pondered what he was doing with his life

he looked out the window at the summer sky he worked so hard to get

he hammer the keyboard to finish turnabout into unknown so he could die happy when mastermind kills him

"damn" said layton "i wish i cud have a happy ending like phoenix"

"well why dont u fucking work for it" said a man in the window

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N yea this ones gonna have 5 chapters oshit hype

i wonder who the mysterious man could be will layton get his job back will mist mastermind go down will layton play phenix wright contempt of the court will jack the raper return?!

u maybe find out next time no promises tho k?


	2. rant sacked

LADY LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

BY BARRYLAWN

katriell threw coat on wash line

"k done"

she looked up and saw guy in black at laytons window but shrugged and got in her car

she drove to layton detective agency to find THE ENTIRE PLACE RANT SACKED!

"OH NO!" shouted katriel "IVE BEEN RANT SACKED!"

she looked through the empty storage for documents but they all gone

however there was a sack in the corner that wasnt there before

she look inside and found a note

it was a really awesome note heres what it said:

im the type of guy who enjoys series as a whole. before i came here, i didn't know JFA AJ and DD were supposed to be bad and oh man am i constantly remembered about it. i think you clearly lack a vast amount of suspension of disbelief. this part of the game is wacky ? This part of the plot relies on a lucky event ? this vilain isnt the most perfect vilain ever made and is just someone who killed someone ? wow, BIG FUCKING DEAL.

if your willing to play a super serious game, go read agatha christmas or something. if you dont accept that some event could not happen without a fair amount of luck and if you only accept murder plans that would work in absolutly 100% of situations, then crime plots would be extremely bland and limited. the culprit made an error that is not found out until later in the inestigation ? man, who could have thought that the police isn't omnicient.

and finally, about the vilains... i think you just picked the wrong series. personally, and it is also what my aa fan friends think, i believe that you cant seriously be into this game to have 100% perfect murder writing so dank that it would work perfectly in real life. i play this game for her unique characters, wacky and over the top murder plots, humoristic moments, etc. and i believe someone who doesn't accept that ace attorney IS about those things should just stop playing. you hated AJ and DD ? i think its time to stop buying the games before you get in another rage fit when spirit of apollo comes out, buddy.

anyway, what i mean is, its fine if you don't like some games, but sometimes by coming here i seriously think that you don't even like 1/3 of the series. why the FUCK are you here in a detective agency if you cant even enjoy the games ? u should just move to another. then again, my rant is **not** about saying "if you don't like it, get out", that's not what i'm saying at all. i don't like some part of the games myself, and people out here probably dislike even more. my rant is about the fact that you can't accept what ace attorney is actually about, or what it is becoming. srsly, i could point out stupid shit that happened in your favorite cases and you wouldnt even realize how stupid it is because you still liked it.

so please stop hating everything that you cant accept

======END NOTE======

"god dammit" said katrielle "did this dank leeve anything that isnt stupid shit"

"uggggh" moan voice

"BUTTLER?!" she shouted

the butler was on the ground with blood on his coat

i dont remember his name tho so ill just call him butler in this scene hope it doesnt spoil the feels

"katriell im sorry he stole that file"

"uhhhhhh wat file"

"the... THEEEEEE" he gasped

"BUTLER ITS OK WELL GET HALP"

"no" he moaned "it too l8 for me"

"NOOOOOOO!" the dripping tears falled from her face

"katrel im SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-cough"

he fell on ground and katriels detective experience told her he was ded

she cry

she sent the body to autopsy hoping results would show

she watched the guys leave with the body and kept still

"why u do it"

"because" said the man behind her "im evil af"

"k"

the man vanished

katriel decided to check on the body so she went down to scotland yard

"is autopsy ready" said katriel

"GOD no we just started" siad the coroner

"oops"

she went to leave when she heard voices

"but how can we do DAT" said man

"uh excuse me" said katriel coming in and she saw inspector chelmey sitting at desk with a guy in a pink suit and a small white apron

"sry miss were talking about TOP SECRET AGENTS" said pinky

"you mean SECRET AGENT AGENCY" shouted katriel

"WAT" shouted chelmey "how do u know about secret agent agency they are top secret undercover agents!"

"i am the daughter of professor layton"

"oshit right lol" said chelmey

she sat down and then she recognize the guy as miles edgeworth who help them the other day

"now the question is" said chemny "how do we defeets them"

"hmmmm" said katriel considering the options they had left "AHA!"

"wat"

"we shall put him... on TRIAL!"

TO BE CONTINUED

AN daaaamn that smart. good thing theres a really good prosecutor in the country i know hes from another country but who cares so is nahyuta but he prosecutes so water


	3. investigating the crime

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

CHAPTER 3

BY BARRYLAWN

phoenix wright

a man who travelled to london via DS transportation to help layton to find the truth in a past case when his hat was stolen by don paolo

he was a skilled man and layton never thought theyd meet again

until now

"it has been long time mr wright" said layton

"yea" said phoenix and he climbed into the room and took off his big black coat "so layton solve many puzzles lately"

"im done with puzzles"

"oh lol sorry bout that did u get disbarred?"

"i left because chelmeys a god damn idiot"

"ha ha hes the detective from that case right"

"yea ha hes only goten dummer" said layton "but enuf about him wat are u doing here"

"i herd about som mystery involving kurain where i had many krazy adventures and wanted to help"

"hm well im not one to disappoint i can show you around the mystery"

"sweet"

layton and phoenix got in the laytonmobile and drove down to the rode where secret agent agency is

layton pointed to the building with the big bright yellow sign sayign "SECRET AGENT AGENCY"

"thats where the criminals are"

"uhhh are you SURE this is the place"

"yea"

"well we better not be seen lets go to the prison"

layton took phoenix to the castle and they sneaky sneaky cardboard boxed past the queen as usual and into the secret dungeon

bill hawks was there but he sleep howerver some one wasnt

"damn u" said bob

"who hired you bob tell me now"

"no" said bob

"BOB" shouted phoenix "YOU IN PRISON?!"

"yea i was assassin sent by the mysterious mastermind"

"THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND!" shouted layton

"oops" said bob

"so" said layton "this man realy wants me dead"

"yes"

"i wonder what i did..."

they left and went down to park where they were attacked by bob in the gentleman ass where they ate and talked with gentlemen

just then katrielle came over to them

"dad we have plan for mysterious mastermind!"

"katrelle i told u i am done with puzzles"

"but weve figured out wat to do"

"nope"

"if you dont misty mastermind will kill u"

"tru"

layton phoenix and katriel went down to scotland yard

"ah layton glad you could rejoin us" said chelmey at his desk with miles edgeworth and barton

"inspecter i believe u have solution"

"yes we are going to put the mysterious mastermind on trial"

"o" saad pheonix "well good thing im in the country rite now"

"and me" said miles

"lol itll be just like old times"

"yea anyway" said chelmey "we are planning on making our arrest now"

"sounds good" said layton "so when are we going"

"now"

chelmey barton layton katriel phoenix and edgeworth all got in the police car and drove away from london yard

"uhm u sure this guys the culprit"

"yes quite sure"

"why dont we just get the guy in hi office so we know hes the one"

"too hard"

they kept driving for like an hour it was so far

"inspecter where the fuck are we going"

"quiet layton were here" said chelmey and mistallery appeared over hill

"o god" said layton "stop the car!"

but chelmey didnt stop the car!.

he stopped outside the triton residence and hit the door and clark answered it

"yea?"

"HAND OVER THE BOY!"

"WHAT" shouted clark but barton hit him in the face and they ran in and arrested luke and threw him in car and they drove away

"NOOO" shouted layton trying to stop them but chelmey threw him katriel and phoenix out of the car

"come on dad we gotta find proof of his innocent"

"yea" said phenix "ill defend him too ive done it before"

"ok" said layton

they went into the bedroom of luke to find stuff

"teddys teddys none of these are proof" siad phenix searching through teh endless teddys that lukey wukey owns

katriel searched the warbrobe but found clothes

layton searched the stuff but was successless

"well" said phoenix "i guess ill just go talk to luke"

"ok" said layton

phonix and katreile left to go to the detention center and layton kept searching the stuff

"AH! WHATS THIS?!"

_PHOENIX WRIGHTS POV_

"hi phoenix wright" said luke

"hi luke" said pheonix "are you the mysterious mastermind"

"no"

"ok i will defend you IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!"


	4. the great turnabout

PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

BY BARRYLAWN

katriel enter defendant lobby and pheonix and luke were there

"u ok luke" said katriel

"yea i no phoenix will get me safe because hes done it before"

"yea" said phenix "itll be just like old times"

"the trial is starting" said the bailiff coming in

"k"

_MEANWHILE_

"hey chief" said layton stepping into chief of police of scotland yards office

"wat can i do for ya prafessah" said chief

"i wud like security footage of chelmeys office and entrance plez"

"roight away prafessah"

"one more thing btw"

"wat"

"get me record of infirmary for..."

JULY 31

LONDON COURT

COURTROOM NUMBER 2

"ah yes yes yes yes" said the people so the judge bang his litle hammer thin (if u havnt red dahlia hawtorn escaps from person by the guy who wrote layton vs jack raper detsniy of skiword its dank)

"courts in session for lukes trial" said the english judge

"the prosecution is redy ur honor" said edgeworth

"EDGEY" shouted phoenix "HOW CAN U PROSECUTE LUKE"

"ha" said edgey "regardles of curcumstance i will prove luke guilty"

"uh yea w/e" said judge "are u redy defense"

pheonix decided to b dramatic because dis was a case against edgey

"UR BONER... DE DEFENSE WAS _BORN_ REDY"

everyone laughed at pheonix because it was pathetic

"waaaah" he cried

"now that write has embarrassed himself..." said edgeworth "luke triton is the memestermeme behind secret agent agency a criminal group conspiring against london"

"but how he kid" said pheonix

"silence" said edgeworth "i call the detective in charge of investigation"

barton came

"what" siad edgeworth "how. ur a god damn costable"

"yea but ill be commissioner soon so lol" said barton

"o" said edgworth "dat is good enough make ur testimony"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"yea so luke has been pulling our strings all along"

"the mystery mastermind has been keeping close eye on professor"

"he hired assassins to kill layton but they all fail"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "bob the assassin tried to kill LUKE!"

"OOOO" said barton "tat is true i forgot about dat"

"not only that but LUKE HELPED LUKE ATMEY AND LAYTON INVADE THE ANGENCY!"

"OBECTION" shouted edgeworth "ha. and wen that happened the mysterious mastermind was nowhere to be seen the great final boss of dat invasion was A LOWLY AGENT!"

"AAAAAGH" shouted phoenix

"dammit" said katriell "we gotta find hole in dat"

"eh there are plenty of tings to make holes in here"

"now" said edgeworth "now that u bring him up i call my witness to the stand"

"wat"

he called him in

"name and job" said edgey

"bob the assassin" said bob

"WAAAAAT" shouted judge "why is this man here hes dangerous criminal!"

"rest assure" said edgey "he has blackquills electrocute thing inside him he can harm us and neither can his metal friends" because his building cars were too mentally retarded to no wat was goin on so police didnt need to do anythin to restain dem

"WAAAAH WERES BOB" cried the metally retarded building car number 1

"I SAW HIM BEHIND DOSE GRAY THING CIRCLEY TINGS BUT HE WONT LEEVE DEM" cried the metally retarded building car number 2

"WAAAAAAAH"

"oh i see" said phenix

"ugh dat slimebag just HAS to be lying" said katriel

"rude" said bob "i havent said a thing yet"

"o sorry"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i was hired a cuople of days ago by a man i never met b4"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "but luke is a boy so it cudnt have been him"

"oh" said bob "oh right thats because he doesnt pay hits in person"

"wat"

"hes a child phenix" said edgey

"damn u edgey dont use my points agenst me"

"anyway" said bob "becaus hes kid he sends out de mysterious culprit to pay guys"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "witness u said youv never met him before"

"yeas"

"well dats bs. WHO THE FUCK DOESNT KNOW DAVID CAMERON?!"

"wat fuck are u talking about" said bob

"its elmetary" said phonix "david cameron is infamos worldwide for being the successor to evil mann bill hawks. he was exposed in queens prison. but u wudnt know dat because u were still held in detainment center await ur trial. U HAD NO IDEA MYSTY CULPRIT IS DAVID CAMERA"

"AAAAAGH" shouted bob

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "but wats this prove"

"it proves that he met with the mysterious MASTERMIND AND HES LYING TO PROTECT HIM"

"DAMN" said edgey

"no u" said bob "ill testify one moar time"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok so i didnt meet the culprit"

"it was the mastermind"

"however he was in different room"

"he spoke to me through intercom with voice changer"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "the agency hasnt had electricity since layton invaded. YOU CUDNT HAVE HEARD SHIT OVER INTERCOM!"

"OOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted bob

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "maybe he was hired earlier"

"nope he remember before he came in agent 2051 was responsible for killing professor. HE WASNT NEEDED UNTIL 2051 WAS KILLED"

"OSHIT" shouted edgeworth

"uve got him on ropes hes gotta be hiding something" said katriele

"yeah" said phenix "WHATRE YA HIDING BOB"

"NOTHING" shouted bob "i mean nothing important"

"YOUR LYING DAMMIT! I CAN SEE THE SIKE LOCKS RITE IN FRONT OF U"

"BUT U HAVE NO PROOF" shouted bob

"dammit" said phoenix

"well in tat case" said judge "i declare luke triton-"

"'OLD IT"

the doors burst open

and professor layton was standing there

hand holding his hat down over his eyes

other hand clench in fist

wind from somewhere blowing his coat

"professor" said phenix

"i have it all worked out" said layton "i know who the mastermeme is and how hes been manipulation us"

"WOT" shouted edgeworth "IS IT LUKE?!"

"no"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted edgey in defeat

"so" said phoenix slamming the desk

"who is it" said katrielle

"i too am interested" said judge

"cmon prafessah its boring being defendant" said luke

layton stepped in the middle of de room

"this man is someone we all know quite well. he was happily in on our adventures... until one day we raided his secret base. he simply could not do so or hell be killed by his own men. THAT... is when he stopped helping us at all and worked against us full time. he-"

"oh ffs layton WHO IS IT" shouted edgeworth

THE WIND BLEW ON COAT

WHERE IS THAT WIND EVEN COMING FROM IDK

"is is YOU!"

LAYTON TURNED TO THE WITNESS STAND AND POINTED EPICALLY AT THE GRAND REVEAL

TO BE CONCLUDED


	5. teh final confrontation

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

FINAL CHAPTER

"wat" said phenix

"WHAT" shouted katrielle

"WHAAAT" shouted luke

"WWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" screamed chelmey

it was **BARTON** LIKE HOLY SHIT MAN WHATS EVEN GOING ON ANYMORE?!

"...i beleev ur mistaken... professor" said barton

"no im not mistaken mr barton. truth is ur the only one who cudve done it. let us go through time"

layton highlight that part in diabolical law

"here agent 2051 is in contact wit u. and u were not around during that mystery"

"ngh" grunt barton

"u were also not around wen the summer was stolen"

"nnnngh"

"when ur accomplice david cameron tried to steal uk u were there but u didnt do shit all u did was chase a guy who wasnt actually david cameron"

"wat" said barton

"and now the most important part... the case of agent 2051. erly into case u tried to point the police to me by showing chief to me but u failed when detective atmey show up. then we went to invade the agency but u couldnt do it... so u feigned blood loss from nose to get u AND chelmey away"

"feigned?" said barton "ha ha no"

"OBJECTION" shouted layton and he presented the medical report "u never showed up to infirmary to heal nose"

"yea it got better" said barton "o well"

"not o well... if thats the case then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"AAAH" said barton

"and finally the security camera shows u leave meeting yesterday and return... SO U HAD TIME TO MURDER KATRIELLES BUTLER!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAA!" laughed barton "DAMN u, professor. DAMN you!"

chelmey got out his gun

"DAMN U BARTON HES RIGHT ISNT HE" shouted chelmey "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU"

"eeehheeeeheee" cackled the barton "nope"

chelmey ran at barton wit his guns blazin but barton did craz moves to dodge and he grab chelmey and gun and point it at his hed

"one bullet left. noone move" he grin like madman "im leavin now bye"

"DAMN U BARTON" shouted chelmey but barton drag him out wit gun too

"HOLY SHIT" shouted phoenix

"where FUCK is the bailiff" shouted edgeworth

"i cant sir hes got gun" said bailiff "he might shoot me"

"dammit" said layton "luke! phoenix! lets go stop barton!"

"uhh no" said judge "lukes defendant"

"and hes not guilty"

"o true" said judge and he declared luke innocent

they all ran out and saw barton drive away in chelmeys car

"dad ill come" said katriel

"no ur a lady and a true gentleman is a sexist fuck" said layton but katriel got in laytonmobile

"o well i guess if it keeps the feminists off our back"

layton luke and phoenix got in car too

"uhh" said layton "it seems we got on the wrong side mah boi" because luke was in driver seat

"WE GOT NO TIME FOR DAT ILL DRIVE THEN" said luke and he start engine and drove after barton

"AAAAAAAH LUKE DONT U GO REKTING ME PRECIOUS MOBILE!" shouted layton

in de back phoenix and katrielle were bouncing around because they didnt get seatbelt on in time

suddenly barton turn left and luke turn left

"dats dah way" said katrelle

"heah weh goh" said phenix

"like a tru gentleman"

"watch ou-"

"jesus guys SHUT UP"

they shut up and luke kept driving until they got to another crossroad and barton went straight but before he could follow

"LUKE" said layton "turn right hear! we can take shortcut"

luke turned and a nail on chalboard sound pierced the car

"AAAAUGH" whined layton "ur paying for damage btw"

"O COME ON" said luke "u got in furst"

"ok watever luke drive up onto that roof!"

"ok"

luke drove up ramp and onto shop roof

it was reeeeally bumpy they felldown roofs and then climb ramplike roofs up and then down again

"PRAFESSAH I SEE THE CAR"

but just then the ground shook

AND SECRET AGENCY CAME UP FROM UNDERGROUND AND LIFTED CAR INTO SKY

"MAH BOI USE THIS ROOF TO JUMO TEH CAR UP THERE"

"BUT WAT IF AH MISS"

"U CAN DO IT MAH BOI"

"OK AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed luke as the car flew off the roof

AND ONTO THE GROUND OUTSIDE AGENCY

the building kept going up til it was 10000000 feet in sky

"AAAHAAAHAAAHAAA" laughed bartons evil voice from inside "now noone can get to me except for the 4 characters anyone gives a shit about but if they mess chelmey will DIIIIIE"

"fuck" said phoenix "how are we gonna do dis"

"hmmmm" katrielle looked around "we could climb the walls to roof quietly"

"nah ive got a better idea" layton took out 4 cardboard boxes

"o" said katrielle "genius"

"now come on we must put end to this secret agent bs"

the 4 boxes sneaked into the hall

"shhhhh guys comin" said layton and they stop moving

"yea so den i tell her shes sexy and she slap me i mean wtf did i d- hey why are dese boxes out here" said a big hairy sounding guy

"idc just leave em" said the other guy and they left

the 4 kept going until they got to dance hall but noone was there because they were prepering for war on london

"prafessah" said luke coming out from box "this"

"yeas i no" said layton "just behind stage is where agent 2051 took me"

they went to room but it was empty

"hmmm" said layton "i seem to recall 2051 coming from this wall"

he patted the wall for hint

"maybe theres secret button somewhere" said phoenix leaning on the chair layton was tie to and it made sound

and the door opened

"damn this chairs got lots of secrets lol" said layton

they went through the new door and it was really dark

"where are the lights" said luke

"HERE!" came voice and the room lit up and there was barton wit gun to chimneys head

"I WARN U NOW INSPECTOR CHELMEY DIES"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "NO!"

"BYE BYE CHELMEY" cackled barton and he pull the trigger

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted layton and he push chelmey away

BANG

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH" shoued layton clutching his side and he fell to the ground

"P-PRAFESSAH" shouted luke

"damn" said barton "o well ill just kill chelmey now"

he poined gun but no bullet came out "o shit right"

chelmey grabbed barton and pulled him to ground

"PHOENIX" he shouted "HIT THE BIG RED BUTTON"

"but wat if it makes a sonic bo"

"DO IT"

phenix went to the control place and found some documents

"hey" said katriel "those are the documents stolen from my place"

phoenix read over them quickly

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS DECISIVE EVIDENCE THAT BARTONS EVIL"

"WA-"

"FFS JUST HIT IT DAMMIT" shouted chelmey

phoenix found the bigredbutton and hit it dammit

"SELF DESTRUCTION IN 2 MINUTES. GOD DAMMIT BARTON I CANT BELIEVE U FUCKED UP THIS BAD" said the computer

chelmey handcuff barton and dragged him out

"but... the professor!" said luke

"luke..." moaned layton

"PRAFESSAH" shouted luke

"DAD" shouted katriella

"LAYTON" shouted pheonix

"urgh luke mah boi its too late for me. leeve me!"

"NO" shouted luke picking him up "phenix katriell help me carry him"

they ran out with professor and they were almost stopped by agents but they broke down crying because of how emotional it was to see them try to save layton

they got out to car but chelmey broke it trying to get in

"FUCK WE DOOM" shouted phoenix

"BRRRRRR! BRRRRRRRR! BRRRRRRR!" went the alarm and the flying island started to sink near de ground

"ok guys we gotta jump!" shouted phoenix

they all harden hold on professor and chelmey tightened grip on barton and THEY JUMPED

AND RIGHT AFTER THAT THE AGENCY EXPLODED!

wat a damn scene

they landed and it hurt

"alright barton" said chelmey standing up and dragging barton along teh ground "ill personally declare u guilty at the trial!"

he kicked barton into police car and drove him to court where he would judge him and sentence him to death

they laid professor layton on the ground to check on him

but it seems his plot armor wasnt strong enough to save him, for he had dies

"PRAFESSSAAAAAAAAH" cried luke

they prepare a special resting spot for the famous professor layton where they hold a big funeral and had special guests luke katriell alfendi flora phoenix edgeworth delmona and luke atmey. also, the ghost of rosetta was secretly there, inside the coffin, raping him

may he rest in peace

the end

"HOLD IT!"

edgeworth slammed the desk

"what on earth are u doing wright? defending this vile scum of da earth evilman barton?!"

"actually" said phoenix "no. im just here because he doesnt deserve a proper defense"

"WAT" sweated barton

"ur right" said judge chelmey "i sentence barton to 100000 years plus death."

END

A/N so yea guys thats the end of my layton series but dont worry i go more fanfics coming soon! in memory of the great professor layton, may he find peace in the afterlife as long as he can escap from rosetta ghost


End file.
